


Sickly Sweet

by salty_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_mommy/pseuds/salty_mommy





	Sickly Sweet

Normally Akaashi would open the door within the first minute after the doorbell rang but this time, Bokuto stood outside his house in confusion. He pressed the button another time before fishing a copy if the key out if his pocket. 

Letting himself in, he saw only darkness. The lights off, television off, curtains were drawn. It was eerie and Bokuto's hair was standing on end. He had a bad feeling. Nobody was home, and it was too quiet. 

The ace dashed up the steps and barged into Akaashi's room. His heart stopped for a moment, everything was still, and he didn't breathe. 

Akaashi was pale as ever but flushed and beads of sweat dripped off of his temples. Shallow, rasping breathing and a mountain of tissues in the bin next to him, the boy was obviously sick. "Boku-to-san?" He croaked, eyes glittering like gems between half-lidded eyes. 

"Akaashi!" The ace sputtered, catching his breath.

The setter coughed a bit before struggling to sit up. "What are you doing here? You should be at practice instead." 

 

"Well, it's not the same without you there to toss for me!" He responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi started, touched but not really surprised. 

"I got you some stuff." The fluffy-haired ace kneels next to Akaashi's bed and produces a bottle of Pocari Sweat and three protein bars. " Eat and keep up your energy so you can get better!" He cheered with only the best intentions. 

Akaashi sweat-dropped, leaning back into his pillows. "I couldn't possibly eat that. 

"Really? I eat this all of the time when I get sick." The third-year cocked his head to the side. 

'Has this boy ever gotten sick?' Akaashi questioned internally before pushing the tangent aside.

"I'll be fine, I already took some medicine so you can go home." Akaashi rubbed his temples as his uninvited guest arranged the protein bars and the energy drink on his bedside.

"Hm?" The man mumbled, already pulling out a few issues of Shonen Jump. "I brought the other ones because you don't have any manga." For a nurse, he wasn't very attentive.

The pretty setter let out a sigh of exasperation before sinking all of the way back into a reclining position. "Suit yourself." He muttered under his breath. 

It wasn't long after Akaashi cracked the spine of Black Clover that he opened his eyes. The smell of pungent, burning rice struck him like a spike to the gut. With as much strength as his wobbly gait could muster, the second-year hurried to the source of the odor. 

Bokuto pitifully flapped a bathmat over the fuming rice cooker. Words couldn't even escape from the mouth of the typically composed high schooler. Instead, he slowly approached the belching contraption and disconnected the electrical cord from the outlet. 

It was only them that the panicking ace noticed his sick kouhai standing next to him in a tee-shirt and boxer shorts. Immediately a pang of guilt settled into the pit of his stomach and he hung his smoky head. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to you to eat so you can come back and play soon." The deflated Bokuto explained as the black-haired boy grabbed the potholders and placed the basin of the rice cooker into the sink.

He processed the situation as he doused the crusty rice with lukewarm water. Bokuto began to sulk as he tossed charred grains of rice into the waste bin. There wasn't a single peep from either of them until the entire mess had been consolidated. The spiker's mood did not improve, his eyes remained dull and without luster.

"Listen," Akaashi began once they had both gotten back to his bedroom. "It's fine Bokuto-san." He turned around and ran his fingers over a well-conditioned shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." 

When the emotional senior still didn't snap out of it, Akaashi curved his lips in a slight (yet beautiful) pout. Simply unfolding his crossed arms and spreading them out so the taller boy could step into him.

The fair-haired man wrapped his arms around the setter's waist and drew out a deep breath as he cranes his neck down to rest his head. "I'm sorry, Akaashi." He apologized once again.

"What did I say? There is nothing to be sorry about when you're uninsured." He said breathily, lips touching the crown of Bokuto's head and kneading small, reassuring circles into his scalp.

He dipped his head up and looked the second-year in the eye, then to his lips, back to his eyes. He leaned in a bit and hesitated. Once making the connection, Akaashi didn't draw his arms away in disgust. He kept his hands planted into the embrace; however, he did turn his face away. 

"Bokuto-san, I'm ill." 

"I don't care." 

The captain, surprisingly not discouraged, peppered delicate kisses on the tender skin of his neck. Leaning all of his body weight onto the smaller boy, Bokuto pushed him onto the bed. Legs dangling off the edge and arms now empty, the boy only looked up at the form standing over him. "Suit yourself."


End file.
